1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of air bag deployment systems for an automotive vehicle and more particularly to the area of an air bag chute structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this technology field, there have been several attempts to provide a passenger air bag chute integrated with a hinged deployment door and a support structure for underlying a vehicle interior panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,801 describes an air bag deployment chute with a hinge member that is attached between the door and a base reinforcement portion that surrounds the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,825 describes several embodiments of an air bag deployment chute. Several embodiments show an integral structure that contain windows for interconnecting with hooks extending from an air bag container. Other embodiments show add-on reinforcements to the windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,759 shows a multi-piece air bag chute with side windows that are formed to collapse during air bag deployment and allow portions of the chute and outer cover to move outwards from the container during air bag deployment.